Christmas Surprise
by JazPotter07
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's daughter at a Yule Ball. Their daughter gets kissed, but by who? Her friend? Her enemy? Find out...


,It was Elizabeth and her twin brother, Michael's, sixth year at Hogwarts and both were excited about the Yule Ball.

"Hey, there's your boyfriend," Michael said, pointing to Elizabeth's best friend, Sam, who was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Elizabeth blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend, you idiot," Elizabeth said, slightly slapping her brother on the back.

"Okay, he's not your boyfriend," Michael said.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from Elizabeth and Michael.

Sam saw Elizabeth, still a bit red in the face, and Michael who was trying to stifle his laughs. When Michael couldn't hold it, he fell of his seat and onto the floor laughing. When he finally stood up, Elizabeth slapped him.

"Um, did I miss something?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Michael got the chance to say before Elizabeth kicked him.

"So, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Michael asked Sam.

"No one yet, you?"

"Grace," Michael said, smiling.

"What!!! You're going with Grace??? My best friend? That is so sick," Elizabeth said.

"So who are you going with?" Sam asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth took her glare away from Michael and looked at Sam.

"No one," she said.

At that moment, Jason, Elizabeth's long time crush, came over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Elizabeth, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me," Jason said.

"Sure," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Yes," Jason said to himself as he walked away.

When Elizabeth turned back around, she didn't notice that Sam's twinkling eyes and happy smile were gone.

"Wanna go on down now?" Grace asked.

"Sure, just a sec.," Elizabeth replied, adjusting her sky blue dress which matched her shining blue eyes. Her long dirty blond hair was in a messy bun.

"Ready," she said to Grace as she turned around. Grace and Elizabeth walked down to the Gryffindor common room. There Michael and Jason were waiting for them.

"You look great," Jason said, as Elizabeth stood on her tip toes trying to find Sam in the mess of people.

"Shall we go? It's almost eight," Michael said, his arm linked with Grace's.

"Sure. Ready Elizabeth?" Jason said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. Let's go," Elizabeth said.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, now confident.

As they walked down, they saw Sam, arm in arm with Rebecca, the most popular girl in sixth year.

"Hi," Rebecca said sweetly.

"Hi," everyone said, awestruck that Sam was with the most popular girl.

Elizabeth and Jason were dancing.

"So," Jason said.

"Yep," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, I've got to tell you the truth. The only reason I asked you was because I wanted to get to know Grace," Jason said.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, she stopped dancing, "So you only wanted to know Grace?"

Jason looked at his feet.

"Yeah," he said quietly. He looked at Elizabeth's face, she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," Jason said.

"Yeah, me too," Elizabeth said.

She ran out of the Great Hall crying. She ran right past Sam and Rebecca, and Michael and Grace. They went after her.

When they saw her, Elizabeth was on the steps facing the wall, but still crying.

"What's the matter?" Grace asked.

"Jason, he's a jerk," Elizabeth said, in between sobs.

"And you just noticed that?" Michael asked.

Elizabeth glared at him. Grace knew that Elizabeth was mad, and did not want to deal with her brother.

"C'mon," Grace said, draggind Michael back into the Great Hall.

Just then Dustin, the most popular guy in sixth year, came up to Rebecca.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, not noticing Sam or Elizabeth.

"Um, I'm kind of with someone," Rebecca said.

"Oh," Dustin said, just noticing Sam.

Sam looked at Elizabeth, to Dustin, to Rebecca, then again to Elizabeth.

"You can go with him," Sam said to Rebcca.

"Yes! Thank you man, you're the best" Dustin said, grabbing Rebecca's arm and slapping Sam on the back.

"Wait, are you sure?" Rebecca asked Sam.

Sam looked at Elizabeth who was looking at Dustin with tear stained eyes.

"Yes," Sam said, "I don't want to ruin your night."

Rebecca gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and a wave before she and Dustin walked into the Great Hall.

"Sam, you don't have to stay. I'll be okay," Elizabeth said.

"That's okay," Sam said, "Besides, I didn't get the chance to dance with the girl I wanted anyway."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, blushing.

"So, do you want to dance?" Sam asked, holding out his hand. Elizabeth took it and stood up.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

A slow song was playing.

"C'mon," Sam said.

He led Elizabeth past Dustin Rebecca, Michael and Grace, and Jason his new date. Right in the middle, they stopped and Sam and Elizabeth began to dance. Sam put his hands on Elizabeth's waist and pulled her closer. Elizabeth rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Michael and Grace were dancing near Sam and Elizabeth.

"Hey," Michael said, smiling his smile.

Sam and Elizabeth looked at Michael and Grace.

"Look up," Grace said, sharing Michael's smile.

Elizabeth and Sam looked up.

There, there was mistletoe, right in the middle of the Great Hall. Sam looked at Elizabeth and Elizabeht looked at Sam.

Sam pulled Elizabeth closer and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. They leaned in closer and...kissed. What a wonderful Christmas, they both thought.

The End!!!


End file.
